The Dawn and Dusk Cure
by cottongreentea
Summary: My version 2.0 of the Final Plus. The sister story of "Forever with You Only."


**Disclaimer: Ya know it already!**

**A/N: This is **_**MY**_ **second**** version of the Final Plus. I hope you'll all love it just as much as my other one! I know you will! Tee-Hee! ENJOY!! ;D**

**Why "dawn and dusk"? It's cause they are the same thing except that one's in the morning and one's at night. **

**The Dawn and Dusk Cure**

Here I sit after the battle at ORB. I was sure Kira was going to kill me, but he didn't. All he did was dismantle my cockpit from the rest of the Savior. I floated out in the middle of the ocean, but was retrieved by the Minerva. I didn't know what happened next after my fight with Kira. I got worried.

"_Cagalli's crying!"  
_

I clenched my fists till they went white to the point that my nails almost pierced through my skin.

Is it true? Is Cagalli really crying? Did I do that to her?

I threw my head back as I sat on my chair. I've been sitting in the same position for god knows how long. Meyrin and Luna tried to get me out, but I just ignored them. They don't know what I'm feeling.

"_Are you blaming her? Everything that's going on, you're blaming her aren't you?! It's her fault that this happened, that's what your thinking is that right?! Everything is her fault because she signed that treaty?! Answer me!"_

"…Kira….."

I didn't know what to think after Kira said that. Did I really blame her? …. My actions showed it didn't it?

"…argh!" I slammed my fist onto the table. The thought of me blaming Cagalli is just disgusting. How could I blame her? It's not her fault at all. I would never blame her. I would take all the faults for her even if she has none.

"_You were supposed to protect her! She's out there fighting and crying! You almost let her get killed by that other gundam!"_

I threw my hands to my face. Silent tears suddenly came out. Are they tears of frustration? Or tears of guilt over myself?

"_She needs you!"_

Damnit! … What Kira said…. What I said to them at Sunset… The thought of Cagalli crying and fighting alone… the thought of her almost killed by Shinn. If Shinn killed her, I would personally kill him myself.

"…sigh…" I don't know what to do. What am I really fighting for? Am I really helping with the war? Or am I making it worst?

* * *

The news of Kira's defeat by Shinn was still a shock to me. I couldn't process anything right. Everyone was cheering…. What the hell are they cheering about?

I didn't know what to do and my body moved on its own. I went straight up to Shinn and landed a punch to his face.

We broke out into a mini fight as I was screaming at him. He killed my best friend. And having my best friend killed, means having a part of Cagalli killed.

I could never forgive Shinn. I wanted to kill him myself.

But that weird bastard Rey intervened and said some stupid stuff. I didn't want to care or think about what anyone had to say. No words from anyone could help get over the death of my best friend.

I just left them all and locked myself up in my room. That was the only place where no one could bother me or for me to see anyone's face. I muted the communication mic. I can hear Meyrin and Luna trying to talk me out, but I didn't care about them.

I sat on the chair and let the tears keep flowing out.

"…Kira…"

I couldn't believe it and I won't believe it. I have to go to the Archangel. I have to confirm it. I can't stay in this place anymore. They were right. From the start, I felt nothing but used. They couldn't do anything without me. Well now…. All I want to do now is leave this place and go to the Archangel where everyone is. That's where I belong.

I want to see Cagalli. I want to see how she's doing and offer what ever I can to comfort her. I miss her. I want to feel her in my embrace and smell that sweet scent of hers. To be honest, every time I'm away from her, even if it's just a few feet away, I can't help but miss her and that a piece of my heart went missing. When she comes back, that piece is fitted back where it is. She's like my life force. The sound of her voice is enough to get me through the day.

I fear of what I might see though. I fear that I might see Cagalli like a broken doll. I won't be shocked if she doesn't want me near her. I won't fight the blame that she might say to me that it was my fault that Kira is dead and that everything is screwed up. I won't …. I won't…

"Cagalli…." I felt ashamed to even whisper her name. After everything I did to her, what am I to say her name like that? I have no right.

"_Athrun… If you could hear me or not … the Chairman wants you and Shinn to meet up with him."_

I'm going to tell him that I can't anymore. I'm going to tell him off completely. This will be it.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a clean bright room. I don't how I got here.

The last thing I remembered was being shot down by Shinn while escaping with Meyrin with me. …. I defied the Chairman. That's right…. Meer told me about what the Chairman have planned for me and she helped me escape. But she didn't want to come with me. She wanted to be Lacus. I couldn't persuade her anymore so I left her there. I somehow met up with Meyrin, she helped me escape without a thought of her actions and then we got shot down and then now…. I'm here.

"How are you feeling?"

I turned my head and met the person who I thought I would never see again.

"Kira…."

I tried to get up but he made me lie back down. He told me that Cagalli just left for a meeting. He told me everything. He gave me a scorning for almost getting myself killed. I told him that I wanted to see Cagalli and Kira.

Meyrin was safe too. I'm glad. She wasn't supposed to be in this, but somehow she did.

Suddenly, the door slid open and revealed Cagalli. She ran to me and sat beside me. I couldn't believe it. After everything, she was still here and cared for me. Her face told me that she was worried sick and hasn't been sleeping properly. I looked down in shame. She brushed away my bangs with her hand and I caught sight of the ring I gave her.

Kira left us alone so we could talk. We both felt awkward, but we managed to explain some stuff. She explained to me about the situation about the wedding. I won't lie that I wasn't still angry and maybe a bit jealous. I couldn't tell her that though.

I asked about how Meyrin was doing and I caught her eyes giving away something. I realized what it was. I didn't want her to think that way, but I didn't say anything.

We talked a little more and then she told me to rest. I didn't want her to leave. But for some reason during the whole time, I just couldn't say anything at all. I wanted to tell her more things and explain everything from the beginning. But I just couldn't. Am I ashamed to tell her? Heh… I have no right to waste her time hearing me out.

* * *

Here we are at the docks preparing for the battle in space. We were all saying our goodbyes. I was soooo nervous and was literally trying to hold myself from shaking. I can see Cagalli giving a hug to Kira and Lacus. She was almost coming up to me next. Soon after what felt like an eternity, we finally met eye to eye.

All eyes were on us. We didn't say anything yet. All we did was look into each other's eyes. She smiled at me. I laughed at myself in my head. This wasn't the time to talk about our relationship. After I saw her not wearing my ring anymore, I wanted to question her about it, but I didn't. I was shocked actually. Kira and Lacus were worried about me, but I reassured them that it was okay. That _**that**_ could wait and that we both have the same goals right now. I promised myself that I would interrogate her and set things straight later.

Her smile told me that our problems weren't important right now. **That** I'm okay with.

I smiled back and just embraced her. I didn't care what it looked like to everyone and I didn't care what they all thought. I whispered into her ears, "Wait for me. I'll come back to you. I promise."

I could feel her shock in my arms through the shocked face she made. I knew her by heart. I also felt Kira, Lacus and the crews' smile at us, a smile of hope. After a few seconds, she hugged me tightly and I tightened my embrace around her. I felt her emotions for me right then and there. She might think she's good at hiding her feelings, but none of that ever fools me. I wanted this to last forever. _**(A/N: That might've happened in the show! OoO ! )**_

* * *

… _**Sunset Cove…**_

Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Luna, Meyrin and I all met at the stone tablet plaque that honored all those who died in the war.

Lacus and Kira just came. I assumed that Lacus went to pick flowers and wrapped them up in her own way. She usually does that all the time. I asked them about Cagalli and they told me that she had a meeting. She's been going to meetings non-stop since the war was over.

We said our prayers to the lost lives and after that we talked.

I introduced Kira to Shinn and told Shinn that he was the pilot of Freedom. Shinn was completely shocked. He cried on the spot. Kira said some reassuring words about being friends and help each other work for the future. Shinn agreed completely and they shook hands. The past was behind them now. I'm proud of Shinn.

We said our farewells and took our separate ways. I went with Meyrin since I was the driver. We waited for Shinn and Luna to finish up. Meyrin seemed soooo nervous while we were heading to the car and I kinda know why but didn't want to go on that topic at all.

At this moment, I felt something warm inside. I thought I saw something in the distance as we walked to the car. Something was attracting me to look out into the sea and after a few seconds, I did. I didn't know why, but I was looking at the setting sun. The scene before me is exactly like dawn and dusk. Two the same scene but in different time of day. It was beautiful. Its rays felt sooo soothing and relaxing as if telling me that everything will be okay. It reminded me of Cagalli. She is like the sun after all. True beauty. There are no other words to describe her personality, strength and especially, her beauty.

I had always thought about her every second of my life. Not once did I forget to think about her. Although, during the last war…. That was unforgivable. I will never forgive myself. I can't even believe what I did to her.

My train of thoughts kept coming when I looked at the sun. So hard that I thought about her that I was beginning to see an image of her right in front of the setting sun.

Wait a minute!

I looked deeper and focused my eyes. It looked like someone was standing on the giant rock looking out to sea. Someone who incredibly looked like Cagalli.

"Wait! It is Cagalli!"

I began to walk down the hills and climbing on rocks to get to where she is. I could hear Meyrin calling to me, but my mind and body was only focused on that one person standing on the rocks.

Kira, Lacus, Luna and Shinn heard Meyrin's call and turned around to see what was going on. They saw that Athrun wasn't around. They looked at the direction Meyrin was facing and saw Athrun going down to the beach and a lone person standing on a giant rock.

Kira and Lacus smiled.

I made it to the base of the beach. I began to slowly walk towards her and it seems that she didn't notice or heard me making so much noises. That troubled me and I'm going to have a little talk with her about that after we close the chapter that ruined us. Yes, I know I'm selfish for thinking that she and I will get back together, but I'm crossing my fingers and hope that we will. Cause in truth, I don't want to lose her to anyone. She's mine and mine alone.

My footprints could be seen in the sandy beach. I could hear her talk to herself. She was holding a single flower. I saw her beauty from a distance, but up close as I am now, she's like a goddess. She was wearing a simple short sleeve with a tank top over it, a skirt and boots to her knees. She was absolutely gorgeous. I'm starting to think that she hangs around Lacus too much.

I finally was right behind her. I climbed up the giant rock and was now half an arm's length behind her. She had just finished talking and threw the single flower she was holding into the ocean as she looked up to the sea and the setting sun.

I couldn't believe it really is my Cagalli. I couldn't wait any longer so I whispered her name and in an instant, I hugged her from behind and buried my face into her neck.

--

Finally, I'm out here for a break. Since I gained my position back, the only things I've been doing was meetings this and meetings that. I'm sooo tired, but I have to do this for my people. They're counting on me. I know I wasn't as strong in the beginning, but I am stronger now. And if it means to put everything from the past behind me, then I'm willing to do it… or am I?

"…sigh…."

I couldn't go with them today since I had five meetings today. I wanted to but I couldn't. Kira and Lacus understood. They always do. But in a way, it was good that I didn't go. I wouldn't have been able to face him….

"Oh father… what should I do?... I know you would want me to follow my heart and do what my heart tells me, but my heart is hurting right now and I don't know why.

You're probably disappointed in me for all that's happened. I was weak… but it's going to be different. I've learned things the hard way and … and... yes… I'm going to follow my heart. You always told me to not listen to what others suggest and that that is their own opinion. I have to listen to everyone's peace and my own and figure out what's right and wrong. You even told me to believe in myself and ask for help if I needed it. You said that my friends and brother are there for me and that they will be there to help me if I need it.

Hehe… of course I know all this. I guess I just need someone to talk to but everyone's busy and I don't want to trouble them with my dilemmas. … sigh… thank you for hearing me out father. I'll talk to you some other time."

I threw the flower out into the ocean and as soon as I did that, I felt huge strong arms wrap around me and someone whispered my name.

"Cagalli…"

That voice…. It was him.

I stiffened in his arms as I was in shock and didn't know what to do. Just when I was about to ask him why he was here, he spoke.

"I'm sorry." I was confused. What did he mean? "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not being there and for hurting you. Please…. Please don't leave me."

I was shocked at his words. I know he really means it, but I … .I don't trust myself. How am I supposed to be with him if I can't trust myself? I don't know what to do about me, but I know that I have to let him know that I forgive him.

I wrapped my arms around his and hugged him. I could feel wetness on my neck. He's crying.

"It's okay." Athrun looked up to my face as he tightened his arms around me. "I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I mean, for what I did to you. I'm not sure you forgive me, but I do forgive you-

"You're wrong!" Cagalli was shocked. "You're wrong… I do forgive you too. I know that it wasn't your fault. It was my fault for not being there for you when you really needed me the most. It's my fault for making you cry. It's my fault for everything."

Cagalli lifted her left hand and caressed his face as she still looked out to the sea. "It was both of our faults. We didn't believe in each other enough that we let all these things rip us apart. You're not the only one who's sharing this. And you were there with me."

"Cagalli… will you start over with me? Let's start fresh and we can make things work. Please?"

Cagalli lowered her eyes at his request. Athrun felt her shake a little and her hand that was caressing his face fell to her side. He knew what she was thinking, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Tears began to form in Cagalli's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She'd done enough crying. She began to speak quietly, but enough for him to hear. "I…I can't." Athrun's grip went tight around her and she felt it. "I can't do this to you."

"What do you mean? We can help each other."

"It's not that."

"Then what is?"

"I can't be with you if I can't even trust myself. I don't want to hurt you again and I don't want you to feel that I'm burdening you. Athrun-"

"Cagalli…" Athrun turned her face towards him and they were finally meeting eye to eye. "You are **never **a burden to me. Never was, never were, never will."

"But… you saw what I did! I couldn't do anything! I almost got marrie-" Cagalli stopped talking when she felt her tears fall from her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry. She felt ashamed. It showed that she was weak and that she was like a little child. She hated herself. Cagalli quickly turned her head away, ashamed to look at him.

Athrun couldn't believe that he had made her cry again. Seeing her cry was just beyond pain that he was feeling. He's seen her cry before, but this kind of crying was different. He made a mental note to beat himself for that. Even though he had made her cry again, it wasn't going to stop him from wanting her and for her to accept his request.

He hugged her tight and she wrapped her arms around his. Athrun then slowly turned her face to his and looked serenely at her. Usually his smile would make her blush like mad, but she was too upset to even notice his handsome face. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and then caressed her face.

He spoke with a gentle voice that he had always used. "Cagalli… it's okay. You believe that because of what had happened in the past, that you are afraid of repeating the same kind of hurt that you **think **had made me feel. I won't lie to you that I wasn't hurt, but I know that it wasn't your fault. None of us was around to help you when you needed it and so it's our fault for leaving you alone. Kira had said along that same line when we met up again. He feels horrible about it and Lacus too. Especially me. I vowed to protect you and I did a very poor job of it. I'm gonna kill myself a billion times for that." Cagalli chuckled a little and that made Athrun smile. "Cagalli… we're sorry. I'm sorry. And no, you are not a screw up. If you didn't trust yourself, then how come this country right now isn't in a riot and blowing things up and a total wreck?" Cagalli looked up and met his eyes again. "You came back to them and believed in yourself that your people needed you instead of coming with us to space. Knowing you, I know how much you wanted to come, but you knew that your people needed you the most. That's a form of trusting yourself that you can take care of this whole country even though of the situation it was in or if you 'so-called didn't trust yourself.'. You took the responsibility to have the country calm down and not cause anymore major damages. Your father is really proud of you for working so hard. "

Cagalli had tears in her eyes again, but it was different. They were tears of happiness. Athrun looked at her confusingly and then was shocked at her bold actions. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest. Athrun returned the hug and felt extreme warmth from her. He rested his head on top of hers and they relaxed in each other's arms.

It was a few minutes before Cagalli whispered, "Thank you. … Thank you for this."

Taking this as his chance, he asked her the same question he asked earlier. "Cagalli… will you start fresh with me?"

Cagalli stopped hugging him and looked at him with a plain look and she felt that Athrun was tensing up. After what seemed like forever, she gave him a smile and nodded. "Yes."

Athrun's eyes lit up with happiness and he hugged her tight lifting her off the ground as she giggled in the air. He placed her back down on the ground and stared deep into her amber eyes. The fire was back in her eyes and it was a huge blaze too and was completely out of control. They both looked lovingly at each other and Athrun slowly lowered his face to hers as she slowly let her eyes fall shut. Athrun closed the gap between them and planted a passionate, loving kiss upon her sweet lips. He missed tasting her sweet lips and he wanted to kiss her silly. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck which then deepened the kiss. Their chapter of the past was finally closed.

Away in a distance from them, stood the five people staring down at them. Lacus and Kira smiled at them and were so glad that they had finally made up. If they didn't, they were gonna give them both a push. Kira held Lacus' hand and told her that they should leave them alone knowing that Athrun and Cagalli would drop by the Orphanage later.

Shinn and Lunamaria were really confused in a way. But they felt this warmth radiating from them. Luna always knew that there was something going on between those two and the moment right now confirmed that. They both smiled at them. They figured that Athrun wasn't going to drive them, so they left on their own taking the car. Luna suggested that they should leave them to walk home saying that it would be more romantic.

When they reached the car, they called to Meyrin who was still looking out at them. Luna felt bad since she knew that Meyrin had liked Athrun **a lot. **But he just didn't see her that way. He was old for her, in Luna's eyes, and he wouldn't do anything that low to hurt his one and only and go for a preppy as a rebound. Luna walked up to Mey and grabbed her hand. "Let's leave them alone." Meyrin looked back at the beach and sadly replied, "Yeah…" Luna felt really bad for her but knew that she would get over it.

During their car ride, driven by Shinn, Meyrin sat with Luna at the back. Meyrin looked out the window and thought about things. She smiled at the view as her mind thought, _"I'm so glad you're happy. Hope you both have a great future."_

* * *

The sunset was almost turning to night. The last rays of the sun were shining brightly at the couple on the rock as they watched it finish its cycle.

Athrun hugged Cagalli from behind as she leaned her back on to his chest and wrapped her arms around his. They were cheek to cheek as they relaxed to the view before them with the sounds of the ocean waves.

Athrun laced their fingers together and kissed her cheek as she smiled at him. "Ne… shouldn't you be driving them to the hotel?"

"I am? … I think they left already," Athrun said without even looking back to check. Cagalli smiled at him, but she was itching to ask him something and Athrun noticed it. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to say…. Ummm… I'm glad Miss Hawke took care of you when I couldn't."

Athrun made a face at her and then smiled at her as he hugged her again. "There's nothing between us. I'm just thankful that she helped me and that's it. There's nothing so stop worrying about it."

"I wasn't worrying. I… I was just…" Cagalli didn't bother to finish her sentence since Athrun kept chuckling at her. She smiled at him. Athrun never looked happier than now.

"I want to hear everything about the times you were away. Every last detail."

Athrun chuckled, "Of course. **And **I want to hear every last detail about you too." Cagalli chuckled. "By the way, I want to have a little talk with you."

"Hmmm? What? What is it?"

"I sneaked up to you and you didn't hear or sense anything at all. That's bad. Your life could've been in danger. And you're here alone, with no body guards and no car."

This was back to the same thing that always had them quarrelling. This almost pissed Cagalli off, but this time, she was wrong.

"I'm sorry. I was just… deep in thought like **you** used to do and probably still do."

Athrun was taken back by her statement. One she apologized and two, she attacked him back. "Well, I'm glad you understand and no…. I don't do that anymore. That is when you're around." Cagalli giggled. "But please don't do anything that would endanger you."

"What are you? My mom?"

"If I have to be." Cagalli laughed. "By the way, you look gorgeous."

Cagalli blushed and that made Athrun smile. "Uhh… thanks. I thought a little change would be nice."

"Well, I like it. You look sooo beautiful every time I see you." Cagalli blushed even harder and Athrun kissed her cheek. Then out of the blue, Athrun asked her something. "Ummm… about the … you know…. Ring?"

It was Cagalli's turn to laugh at him and make him blush. She smiled and told him to relax. "I didn't take it off cause I didn't want you anymore if that's what you're thinking." Athrun sighed in relief. "I took it off cause you came back to me. That ring was to symbolize that you were there with me no matter where you were and to protect me from you know who. I didn't throw it either. It's inside my dresser."

"Oh…. Ummm…. So…. Will you be wearing it again….anytime…soon?" Cagalli turned to face him and gave him a confused look. Athrun looked away embarrassed but faced her again. "Ummm… Cagalli… that ring is… umm… I actually really meant that… I…"

Cagalli smirked at him. She wanted to laugh at him for the way he was acting. She knew what he was talking about. She pecked him on his lips which surprised him and then leaned back on his chest waiting for him to finish what he wanted to say.

"Will…will you still… ummm… willyoumarryme?"

Cagalli was holding in her laughter as she asked him, "What? Say it again slower."

"Will… you….. mar…marry me?"

Cagalli smiled as she replied instantly, "Yes… yes I'll marry you. But you have to do it again with the ring and the right way of doing it."

Athrun's eyes lit up like the sun. Cagalli slowly turned her head around to meet Athrun's shocked and loving expression. She gave him one of her loving smiles as Athrun then pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his tighter. Their lips met and was filled with passion, love and want from each other. Athrun licked her lips and she opened for him as they tasted each other.

After a few minutes, they broke their kiss and looked lovingly into each other's eyes as their noses touched. Cagalli then hugged him tight as she took a deep breath as did he. They took in each other's scent and cherished it. They love each other's smell.

"I love you, Cagalli."

"I love you, Athrun."

"You're mine and mine alone."

Cagalli chuckled at him, "That was cheesy, but me too. By the way, if you're going to be with me, expect grueling tasks and the responsibility of sharing the role of Representative. You'll be like the First Man. And… between you and me, you're my number one on my list."

Athrun smiled brightly at her. He knew that ORB was top priority but that was in another category. He was truly her number one. "I wouldn't have it any other way as long as you're with me… Lacus is going to be Chairwoman with Kira."

"I know. I'm so happy and proud of them."

"Who cares about them! It's about us! I'm going to be beside you wherever you go. Twenty-four seven."

"Bring it! And by the way, not everywhere."

"Why's that?"

"The ladies room."

"Oh… I can do it."

"Athrun!" she playfully slapped his arm as he laughed with her.

"I'm kidding. But I'm serious about being everywhere you are. My eyes are on you only like a hawk."

"It better be on me only. And I'll be doing the same."

"Great! I guess I'm moving in with you right now today!"

"How?"

"I got all my stuff ready and I'm ready to share **our **bedroom together."

"You were sooo sure that you and I were going to be back together?"

"What are you talking about? We **never** broke up and yes of course I was sure. If you refused my request, I would've done everything and anything to make you be with me again and won't stop."

Cagalli was glad to hear that. It showed that he would do anything for her. "….sigh… I'm so happy. I love you soooo much, Athrun."

Athrun hugged her as she leaned against him. The sun was almost out of sight and within seconds, the night took over. Athrun kissed her luscious lips, "Me too. I love you sooo much, Cagalli."

They both stayed and stared at the twinkling stars above them. The night felt sooo good and both couldn't wait to start a new life with each other. This was a dream come true for them. They snuggled under the stars and every so often, stole kisses from each other.

This chapter of their past was finally locked away with a huge closure, but a new chapter beginning for their lives begins from here on out.

**The End**

**A/N: How was this version? I love both of them! Man, I've been dying to type these two out since the brutal Final Plus.Well….? I gotta say that MY Final Plus is soooo much better than the original! To all of those who suffered terribly from the show. This oneshot and "Forever with You Only" are just for you! **

**I'll see you in my next fics! Ja ne!**


End file.
